Silent Night on the Island
by Kill Boss 98 REBORN
Summary: Kingdom Hearts 2 AU: The daughter of Krampus is on Destiny Island. But why is she there? And why does she wield the the Keyblade? Christmas Special/ONE-SHOT


In a world known simply as Destiny Island, a young girl was walking on the beach looking at the moonlight sky. She had no real reason to be on that island other than seeing it for herself. Since it was around Christmas time it was chilly despite being on a tropical location, somehow having the idea of snow on the island didn't suprise the girl.

But there was something really odd about the girl herself, she was a wearing a hoodie that resembles Santa Claus's coat, but with the colors being black and red instead of red and white that completely hid her face. She also had goat-like legs with dark brown fur which she covers by wearing some dark gray pants which were designed specifically for her. To top it all off, she wore black fingerless gloves that showed she had claws instead of normal fingernails on her hands.

The girl continued to leave hoof prints as she walked across the sand. But stopped when she heard a scream from the other side of the island. The young girl went over to investigate.

When she made it, she saw a young woman with red hair in a school uniform trying to run away from some white humanoid monsters called Nobodies who continued to glare at her.

"What are these things!?" The red haired woman panicked as she tripped and fell into the sand.

The girl in the hood stood behind them, with a whistle grabbed both the other girls' and Nobodies' attention. The young woman looked at the other girl surprised to see her "not so human" features.

Before the red haired girl could think any more on that, the Nobodies charged at the mysterious girl. But before any of them could get near her, a weapon that looks like a large key appears in her hand and knocks them away. The weapon itself was silver with a crown on the end with a bronze hand guard and what looked like a mouse's head at the end of the chain at the bottom, this was the legendary weapon the Keyblade. The human girl's eyes went completely wide as she recognized that exact weapon from somewhere, but couldn't put her finger on it.

The hooded girl then shows a nice display of swordsmanship while destroying the Nobodies one by one which surprised the other girl even more. After they were all destroyed, the hooded girl rests the weapon on her shoulder and turns to the red haired girl who was unsure on what to make of what just happened.

"You must be Kairi." The hooded girl spoke up, she then stuck her hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you, my dad has told me so much about you."

The red haired girl nodded yes confirming that her name is Kairi, she hesitantly shook the hooded girl's hand which were surprisingly cold.

"Thanks, But… I have so many questions." Kairi spoke up.

"Like what?"

"Well, who is your father? Where did you learn to fight like that? And why do you have that… key thing?" Kairi asked carefully, the other girl sighed as she was about to answer.

"You know who my father is."

"I do?"

"Yes." The hooded girl confirmed. She then pulled back her hood reading that she had some slightly spiked brown hair that match her fur, and orange eyes that gave a warm glow. She also had horns that were growing from the top of her head. And while Kairi couldn't see it, the girl also had razor sharp teeth in her mouth. But ignoring the demonic features Kairi noticed something rather familiar about this girl.

"Weird features aside, you look kinda like-"

"Your friend Sora? That's because he is my dad."

"Sora? Why does that name sound so familiar? I was going to say like someone I knew." Kairi wondered, the horned girl just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You don't remember him?" The demonic girl asked, Kairi just shook her head. "But he grew up on this island with you and Riku! How can you forget!?"

"I don't know!" Kairi couldn't believe what she was just told. This girl who was barely human just told her about someone she only thinks she knows.

"Well how did you think I was able summon the Keyblade?" The demonic asked. Kairi did admit that perhaps her being related to Sora would explain how she could use the Keyblade. "And before you ask, it was Riku who taught me how to fight. And as for where he is, he had to take care of a few things with a friend of his. So I'm pretty much on my own for this one." While that also surprised Kairi, she decided it made sense Riku was kind of a tough guy growing up.

"I see. So… whose your mother then?"

"Krampus." The demonic girl answered causally.

"Who?" Kairi asked even more confused.

"Krampus. You know, the shadow of Santa Claus? Every bad kids' worst nightmare? The Monster of Christmas? Dunno why everybody thinks she's a he, humans are weird. No offense."

This was a lot for Kairi to take in, she has a childhood friend that she's having trouble remembering and he's had a kid with some sort of "Christmas Demon"? Just what's going here?

"None taken, thanks for saving me." Kairi simply said.

"No problem, but as much as I'd like stay and chat. The people who created those things that attacked you are still out there, and all thirteen of them are on top of my mom's naughty list, someone has to teach them a lesson." The girl said with a proud smile.

"Before you go. What's your name?"

"It's Nami, it's a shorter version of a name that belonged to a friend of my dad." The demonic girl answered as she started to walk away. Kairi smiles back wishing the other girl luck on her quest. "Merry Christmas." Nami said leaving.

"Merry Christmas."

Nami continued to walkover back to the side of the Island she was originally on. There, a Gummi Ship was waiting for her to return she can take it to the other worlds that she needs to go to.

Kairi sighed, hoping that she will find the rest of the answers she's now wondering about.

"Well she seems nice." A voice behind Kairi spoke up. Kairi herself turned around to see a man with red hair and green eyes wearing a black cloak standing behind her. "How about you come with me? I can show you the answers that you're looking for."

 **This was just a weird idea that I've been having for a while. I just figured that I would actually do something that was somewhat Christmas related rather than just do a funny chapter for One Minute Melee. So would you guys like to see more? Maybe a prequel on how Sora and Krampus met? Or maybe a continuation where Nami fights the members of Organization 13? Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
